1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens layout setting apparatus for lens grinding process and display apparatus for the same to display a disposition of optical axis of a lens in a eyeglass lens shape and a layout of the shape of a cross section of the lens when processing data for the eye glass lens are calculated based on data of eyeglass lens shape (data of lens shape) for a eyeglass frame, or when a lens to be processed (unmachined lens) is ground into an eyeglass lens shape based on the data of eyeglass lens shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a lens layout display apparatus for lens grinding process, for example, there has been known an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Laid Open patent Hei 5-39855.
This lens layout display apparatus comprises an input menu area to display data for grinding as a plurality of input menu, a switching block having a plurality of selection switches arranged in accordance with the input menu to select the lens grinding data, and a page changeover switch.
As for a data input screen of the lens layout display apparatus, a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display is employed. When a set of lens grinding data has been input through the input menu and the switching portion of this kind of lens layout display apparatus, prescribed lens grinding data is output from the lens layout display apparatus. The lens grinding data which has been output is fed to a lens grinding mechanism of a lens grinding apparatus through an interface, then a lens grinding process is performed by the lens grinding apparatus.
In the lens layout display apparatus of a lens grinding apparatus having the aforementioned configuration, a routine for lens grinding process is not started unless input of the lens grinding data is completed. Accordingly, while an edge shape or edge thickness of an eyeglass is being measured, it is impossible to display another eyeglass lens shape data for an eyeglass frame required for lens grinding process for other lens or to perform adjustment of layout. As a result, in the above described prior lens grinding apparatus, it is impossible to improve the efficiency of lens grinding process for eyeglass lens or to perform data processing in user friendly manner.
Moreover, in the conventional lens layout display apparatus of the lens grinding apparatus, an operator cannot change a displaying order of specified items according as his preference, or to add/delete or to exchange an item itself.
This requires a complicated work procedure and a long time from a data input to a data setting, disabling smooth operation.
Moreover, in the conventional lens layout display apparatus of the lens grinding apparatus, since the data input format for lens grinding process is determined beforehand, it is troublesome and time-taking time to input data according to a kind of lenses such as a single vision lens and a progressive-multi-focus lens.
In addition to it, it is preferable that position for a V-shaped protrusion at the lens edge surface can be easily accomplished even in case of different kind of eyeglass lenses. However, there has been no methods suitable for data input of V-shaped protrusion at edge surface processing or method suitable for data calculation of V-shaped protrusion at edge surface processing. In this situation, conventionally, an operator should repeat simulation of V-shaped protrusion so as to suitably settle the position of V-shaped protrusion at the edge surface and adjust the data for processing the V-shaped protrusion. This procedure of settlement and adjustment is troublesome and time-taking.
To solve the above described problems, it is preferable to improve the processing efficiency of lens grinding process by improving display used for setting adjustment, thereby enabling to realize a format free data processing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lens layout setting apparatus for the lens grinding apparatus and a display apparatus for it in which the processing efficiency of lens grinding process is improved by means of an improvement of display used for setting adjustment, thereby realizing format free data processing. To attain this purpose the lens layout setting apparatus for the lens grinding apparatus is configured as below.
The lens layout setting apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus according to the present invention comprises function setting means on which is achieved various setting required to calculation data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, and to calculation data of eyeglass lens grinding process to grind the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, wherein said layout setting apparatus further comprises control means to add, to delete or to sort a setting condition of said function setting means, is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the lens layout setting apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus comprising function setting means on which is achieved at display screen various setting required to calculation data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, and to calculation data of eyeglass lens grinding process to grind the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, wherein said layout setting apparatus further comprises control means to control so as to set the selected condition after a predetermined time interval when a indicator (cursor) has been put on an item to be selected which is displayed on said display screen corresponding to the setting condition of said function setting means, is provided.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the lens layout display apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus comprising display means on which is displayed data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, and data of eyeglass lens grinding process which is required to grind the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, wherein said display means displays a tab which is arranged to display a layout operating screen to set a layout of the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, and a tub which is arranged to display a state of measuring an edge thickness of the eyeglass lens, to display a simulation of the shape of a V-shaped protrusion formed on an edge of the eyeglass lens, and to display a grinding process screen such as a state of the processing of an eyeglass lens, is provided.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the lens layout display apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus comprising display means on which is displayed data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, and data of eyeglass lens grinding process which is required to grind the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, wherein said display means displays an icon which shows a state of measuring an edge thickness of the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, an icon which shows a state of simulation of the shape of a V-shaped protrusion formed on an edge of the eyeglass lens, an icon which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, and an icon which shows a completion of the grinding process of the eyeglass lens, is provided.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, the lens layout display apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus according to claim 4, wherein said icon which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, is composed of any combination of the icons which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens as a rough processing, which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens as a finishing, which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens as a mirror finishing, which shows a state processing grooving on the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, and which shows a state processing chamfering on the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, is provided.
Further, in this lens layout display apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus comprises display means on which is displayed data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, and data of eyeglass lens grinding process which is required to grind the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, wherein said display means has a level display means which displays a level corresponding to a state of the progress of the grinding processing of a lens composed from a step measuring an edge thickness of the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, to a step on which the grinding process of the eyeglass lens has been completed, can be composed
In this configuration, the level display means is composed of a plurality of swhich is lit and displays corresponding to step like state of the progress of the grinding processing of a lens composed from the step measuring the edge thickness of the eyeglass lens to the step on which the grinding process of the eyeglass lens has been completed, can be composed.
Further, in accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, a layout display apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus comprising display means on which is displayed data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, and data of eyeglass lens grinding process which is required to grind the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, wherein said display means has an icon which shows a state of measuring an edge thickness of the eyeglass lens based on the data of eyeglass lens shape for an eyeglass frame, an icon which shows a state of simulation of the shape of a V-shaped protrusion formed on an edge of the eyeglass lens, an icon which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, and an icon which shows a completion of the grinding process of the eyeglass lens with adjoining together, and at the same time said display means has a plurality of indicators which is lit and displays corresponding to a continuous state of the progress of the grinding processing of a lens, is provided.
Further, in this seventh aspect of the present invention, a layout display apparatus for lens grinding processing apparatus according to claim 8, wherein said icon which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, is composed of any combination of the icons which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens as a rough processing, which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens as a finishing, which shows a state processing the edge portion of the eyeglass lens as a mirror finishing, which shows a state processing of grooving on the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, and which shows a state processing chamfering on the edge portion of the eyeglass lens, can be composed.